


【知乎体】你和现任是怎么在一起的？

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 同居三十题的扩展篇，Jack与Rapunzel的初识。
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	【知乎体】你和现任是怎么在一起的？

**你和现任** **是怎么在一起的？**

—— 冰霜杰克：

「维京骑手，呢喃精灵等8k赞同」

不请自来。

我以前刚毕业在实习的时候经常去一家咖啡店（为了避免打广告嫌疑就不说名字了，不过是在西区34街东路和西路的交叉口，不是什么网红店但是原料优秀而且老板人还nice (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧），因为咖啡店和我实习的地方离得很近所以我那时候养成了每天家-地铁-咖啡店-工作的地方这种路线。

最开始的时候一切都很平常，我只是正常买咖啡续命然后去上班，没有什么太大起伏。虽然当时确实有稍微瞥见过几次我的现任，但对她除了有很长的金发以外基本没什么别的印象了。

当然后来由于每次去咖啡馆都能准点看到她坐在咖啡店门口靠窗的位置上边喝咖啡边看书，我自然也就眼熟她了。

有时候我们眼神对上时她也会冲我投来微笑，我自然也以微笑回应她，我还一度怀疑她是不是喜欢我，所以每天蹲点来咖啡馆就为了见我一面（后来事实证明是我想多了。。她也对咖啡店从老板到清洁小哥都会面带笑容。。有一个面善的媳妇真不知道是好事还是坏事_(:з」∠)_）

后来的事大概真的只能说，缘，妙不可言。

某天我上司的主治医师让我去画廊找代理人提一幅画好挂在办公室里，没错那位代理人其实就是我媳妇。等我去到那个画廊找代理人的时候，安保人员告诉我代理人的工作室在二楼。

那时她也正准备下楼，因为听到我和安保人员的声音就从二楼走廊俯视下来。

我当时就看到她在楼上探出头来，她质地轻软的头发散开来，衬着她的脸，还有天花板上吊灯的暖黄色光线做背景，她的脑袋就是一个漂亮的剪影。

她当时笑盈盈地主动自我介绍了起来还问我要不要来杯咖啡，我这才注意到她有一双碧色的眼瞳。每当她看向我的时候，画廊里的灯光都会倒映在她的瞳孔中，就像绽放光芒的宝石一样，我也不知道该怎么形容最准确，但就是觉得这个瞳色和她的金色长发实在是太配了——尽管我当时依然看起来酷酷的(●·̆⍛･̆●)。

虽然我当时觉得她笑起来的样子越看越可爱，但我不能表现出来，一定要冷静。

那时候我好像只能注意到她好看的眼睛似的，不知道她究竟是有意的还是无意的，我总觉得她在冲我眨眼睛，她眼里的光也总是扑朔迷离的。可能是我一直看着她的缘故，她会略带羞涩地低下头告诉我说她也一直都很欣赏我的瞳色。

她说我的眼睛有海波般的蔚蓝，那是一种艺术家们都偏爱的色调。

那天的天空是阴沉沉的灰色，整座城市被大雨和雷声所覆盖。

她小心翼翼地帮我包好了那幅画，借给我了一把和她的发色相近的小黄伞，还把她的名片给了我并告诉我如果有问题的话可以再来找她。

在那之后的每一天都好像只剩下了早晨咖啡时间的记忆。

我甚至都不记得我们是怎么就开始自然而然地坐在一起聊天的了，我们当时简直是天南海北地聊，聊那时的天气，聊桌上的咖啡，聊这座城市中最有趣的展，以及聊我和我同事是如何被别人称为守护者联盟的故事。

总而言之，我们之间有说不完的话题。

我记住了她有把一边的头发顺到耳后的习惯，而她也注意到我有时喝咖啡会不小心把咖啡泡沫粘在嘴唇上。

在那段时间里，我会经常看着她给我的那张名片并把那串已经熟记于心的号码输入手机，在无数个夜晚一次又一次地准备拨通，却又总在电话那头传来熟悉的声线时就突然发不出声，然后只得匆匆挂断。我室友 (@维京骑手) 每次都一脸鄙视地看着我不知道我在发什么神经，但我那时候只感觉自己的心脏都要炸裂了。

哎，现在想来，当初每天早上在她面前装酷装淡定，也真的只是一时爽罢了_(:з」∠)_

这样的情况反正持续了一段时间，接着有一天我在上班的时候偶然听到其他科的实习医生们在聊天，他们说儿科部门来了一位长发飘飘的美人，他们也在讨论她是如何长得标致还颇为可爱。我当时也没太在意他们的话，直到我同事突然叫住我说我女朋友来医院找我了，其他实习医生瞬间止住他们的讨论声并且齐刷刷地向我投来羡慕的目光，我当时真是一脸懵逼.jpg

等等，英俊潇洒风流倜傥迷倒万千少女的我，什么时候有的女朋友？我女朋友是谁我怎么不知道？？

我当时就疑问说我哪来的女朋友，结果我同事一脸冷漠地告诉我这是大厅里那个姑娘自己说的。

然后我本着可能会被不知名的人讹钱的心理去了儿科部门的大厅，结果看到了那个熟悉的身影。她的金色长发在一群白大褂之中格外显眼，还有三两个其他科的实习医生在她身边试图跟她搭话。

我看她在他们那些人之间一脸游刃有余但又保持着一定距离的样子，直到她冲我招了招手我才回过神来向她走去，发现原来是那天早上我和她聊天聊得忘了时间，眼看就要迟到了我就先匆匆忙忙地离开了，没想到我把手机给落在了咖啡店里，所以她就顺路给我送了过来。

啊…我甚至都没意识到我丢了手机，想来那时候心真是大 Ծ‸Ծ

在送她离开医院的时候，一路上都有同事用一脸羡慕嫉妒恨的表情看着我。呵，真是一群图样图森破的年轻人们，可惜我们当时并没有什么特殊的关系。

我当时跟她说真不好意思都不知道她帮我几次了，又借过我雨伞又帮我送手机的，结果她只是笑笑并问我打算怎么道谢，总不会又想打电话来才刚听见她开口就急忙挂电话了吧。

接着我瞬间愣在了那里，她脸上尽是藏不住的窃喜，却又始终没有看向我。

原来她一直都知道是我在给她打电话。

你们是不知道，当时我心里简直万千头xxx奔腾而过，但我外表还是要保持波澜不惊。

“没办法，既然都被你发现了，”我尽量保持镇定地说，“那我就只好任你处置喽。”

她沉默了一会后将碎发别到自己的耳后笑道：“真不凑巧，我现在刚好不感兴趣了。”

随即她撑起了手中的小黄伞，头也不回地便往医院外淅淅沥沥的雨中走去。

我是对的，那把小黄伞和她长发的色泽真是十分般配。

“如果你真的不感兴趣的话，”我在她的身影快要消失在雨中前一时嘴快试图叫住她，“你就不会跟我同事说你是我女朋友了。”

她的背影在那片雨中有些朦胧不清。

我不确定她究竟有没有听见我说的话，她甚至都没有停下脚步。也许她是真的不再感兴趣了，我那一刻居然感到无比沮丧。

然而正当我转头准备回去继续工作时，我手机的铃声突然响了起来。

“那么，” 我听过无数次的温柔声线从电话那头传来。

“如果现在给你一个机会约我出去的话，你会怎么做呢？”

我转过身去，只看见医院的玻璃墙外不远处，她撑着那把小黄伞，一如既往地带着嘴角那抹弧度看向我。

“42街有一家专门做意大利餐的爵士吧，我想你会喜欢的，我们还可以去看你之前跟我提过的午夜展览。”

我知道我的声音听起来有些迫切，她一定也听出来了我有多希望她能答应我。

我很庆幸她当时距离我不近，否则当她看到我脸上那再也控制不住的笑容时，她没准会被吓跑。

“要知道，对于你这个迟来的约会邀请，我本可以说不的，”

我看见她伸手拦住了一辆计程车，“但真不凑巧，谁让我对你一见钟情来着。”

大雨好像骤然停止了。

那时的阳光轻盈地穿透了空中的团团乌云，原本模糊不清的街角被那几束金色光芒层层点缀，将她手持小黄伞的身影在地面的水镜中倒映得无比清晰。

“那今晚见了，弗罗斯特医生。”

后来嘛，后来我就心甘情愿沦陷到现在╮(๑•́ ₃•̀๑)╭

——————————

| 评论区 | 

[ 复活节兔子：你都不打算让你最强神助攻/深藏功与名的同事出镜一下的吗？啊？啊？？你个没良心的家伙！！]

[ 维京骑手：可算是有人把你这个混世大魔王给收了… ]

[ 呢喃精灵：建议题主把这道题改名为’如何拱了一颗上好的白菜’ ]

[ 梦魇之王：楼上评论精辟，我也早就看答主不爽了，不如我们联手把他做掉… ]


End file.
